The Ghost of You
by Tornxmemories101
Summary: Sasuke meets a familiar friend during one of his missions. When these two share the reasons why they became so distant will they cooperate & still be friends? Or will the same desire they both share end their friendship for good? WARNING! Sasuke x OC!
1. A New Mission

_Author's Note: Oh and by the way. Flames I accept BUT I only want flames of how to make my stories better. Ya know improvements? A little feedback never hurt right? Well, I'm the kind of person who doesn't like asking for help. But in this case, it would be best. Sooooooo if you find that there needs to be some improvements on my writing I'll be unhappy that their are some, but critasism never hurt. Soo you can message some, or you can send a review of one of my stories that you think needs to be improved on, OR some advice on future stories. Thank you for taking your time of reading my little author's note I will be posting this on my stories._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_My new Fan Fic! Featuring...Naruto! My first Fan Fic of Naruto actually. Well I hope you guys like it!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Ghost of You

Chapter: A New Mission

It was a hot morning in Konoha, and a sleepy Naruto Uzumaki slept in after promising his team, he would meet up with them at the gate leading outside Konoha. His alram clock kept on beeping and beeping, but Naruto kept on Sleeping. It was already 9:30, Naruto was half an hour late. He finally woke up to the horrendously annoying beeping sound, he rubbded his eyes and streched a bit. After stretching he fell on his back since, he bended his back and the alarm clock fell on him, and continued to make that noise. 'Geez this clock is noisy. Huh? 9:45! I'm 45 minutes late! My team's going to KILL me!' Naruto thought. He managed to get off the floor and rushed his way to the kitchen. He opened his cuboard and started to look for something to eat. He can't go anywhere on an empty stomach! All he found was one package of Ramen. He smacked his lips, he just loves ramen doesn't he? He grabbed the last package of Beef Flavored Ramen and put it in the microwave. He failed to notice the wrapper was still on! He quickly got dressed and skipped his way to the kitchen. His eyes bugged out when he saw smoke coming out of the microwave!

"Crap!" Naruto yelled. He searched his house for a fire estinguisher(sp?), but all he found were water bottles. He had to make due with what he had and poured the fire out. He threw the empty bottle out the window and tried to pick up the burnt package of ramen & he burned three of his fingers.

"Dammit!"

Meanwhile Sasuke waited besides the gate and sighed. 'Kakashi's always late and same as that moron Naruto...But Sakura's never late...' Sasuke thought. Just when things couldn't get worse, Sasuke's Fan Girls arrive.

"Hey girls look! Sasuke is right besides the gate! Let's get him!" A fan girl shouted and squealed. The girls had posters that said, "I LOVE Sasuke" or "Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha" and marched over to where Sasuke was. Sasuke sighed, 'This is getting old...' He teleported into a tree so the crazy girls wouldn't find him. They balled non-stop, but they soon left to continue their search. Sasuke sighed once more, he teleported back down, he saw a shadow and he knew who it was, his sensei.

"What the fan girls ran away since you avoided them?" Kakashi said.

"You don't surprise me, Kakashi, espicially when you're 50 minutes late, but then again when haven't you been late?"

"Hm, I taught you well haven't I? Well as always I was purchasing a new manga. I just finished all the others ones. Now where's Nauto? And Sakura? I thought both of them would be here before I did?" Five minutes have passed and Sakura and Naruto finally showed up, as always Sakura was yelling at Naruto.

"Sorry Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, this BAKA over here is stupid enough to burn three of his fingers while touching a burnt package of ramen! So he called me and asked if I had any bandages since he didn't have any. AND then! HE HAD TO STOP AND GET RAMEN SINCE HE BURNT HIS OWN!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Hey! It's not my fault I ran out of ramen!" Naruto yelled back.

"Is too!"

"Will you two shut up for two minutes. If I wanted to screaming and yelling I might as well let those pathetic fan girls ambush me." Sasuke snapped. He shot his 'annoyed' look at Sakura and Naruto. They knew what that meant. Shut the hell up and get put of his way.

"Now if you two would stop arguing, I can tell you that we have a new mission that The Fifth Hokage sent us." Kakashi stated. Naruto grinned and his ears perked up. He just loves new mission in the morning.

"SO what level huh? D? C? B? A? Which one!" Naruto shouted with glee.

Kakashi laughed, "Not A or B." Naruto was bummed out, he liked the higher missions.

"If it's D I'm leaving."

"Haha no it's C." Naruto's eyes lit up, he hated D but C's better than nothing! He leaped for joy.

Sasuke smirked, "Loser." Naruto stomped his feet, and threw a tamtrum(sp?). While Naruto threw a fit and acted like a three year old as usual he failed to notice his team left without him yet again. He yelled at them for leaving him for the upteenth time. He finally caught up wih them while Sakura was asking Kakashi-sensei where they were going and what were they doing.

"We're going to the Hidden Village of the Mist to see Tazuna to see how he's doing." Kakashi answered.

"Wait, if that's all we have to do then why is it level C?" Naruto asked.

"Remember last time with Zabuza and Haku? That's why."

"Oh yeah! Don't worry the next Hokage is here! And his name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura sighed, 'Gah! Naruto! You stupid fool! Stop pretending you're the next Hokage and you're better than my love Sasuke!' Inner Sakura thought.


	2. You look familiar?

The Ghost of You

Chapter 2: You look...familiar?

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto kept on walking down the path to The Hidden Village of the Mist when Kakashi swore he heard a noise coming from the bushes around Team Seven. His eyes kepy pacing back and forth to see anymore movement. Hie eye spotted more movement in the bush to the right of them. He paused for a moment and put his hand out, sensing if there was any danger and to alert his team.

"Hang on, I'm sensing something troubling is near.." Kakashi warned, the three genin followed their sensei's orders and got behind. The same bush Kakashi was worried about made yet another noise and moved hastily.

Naruto was getting suspicious of the movements coming from the bush, "Show yourself you coward!"

"Loser, if you aggitate(sp?) them if it's a ninja they could kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke angerly, 'How dare he call me a loser for the upteenth time! I'll show you, Sasuke! I'll show you and everyone else that I, Naruto Uzumaki will the greatest Hokage ever, Believe it!' Naruto thought. He grabbed one his kunai's from his bag, but he paused as he heard a chuckle coming from the bush everyone seems to be woorried about!

"Hahaha! You fool, do you actually think kunai's would work! Hmph you are quite a worthless ninja for carrying such a worthless item that you call a 'weapon'! Only stupid loser's have that!"

"I'm NOT a worthless ninja! I WILL become Hokage and everyone will stop disrespecting me! And you shall respect me as well! Shadow Clonde Jutsu!" Naruto had 4 clones appeared and they attacked the stupid bush that's troubling everyone and everyone seems to worry about that damn bush! Naruto did the poofy thing(Yes I said poofy thing, because no one told me what's it called so I call it the poofy thingy!) and landed in the tree above the pathetic bush that's troubling everyone and everyone seems to worry aboit it, because I made them worry about and now I'm tired of writing it over and over and yeah. About approximitely(sp?) three minutes later a poof came from that DARN bush and a male figure came from the bush and swept off the dust of his shoulder.

"Wow, those clones almost had me there for a second! I though I was done for! Bah! Please, they hardly put up a fight, all I did was poke them and they went POOF! Such a worthless jutsu, I don't know why pathetic ninja's like yourself would be doing THAT kind of jutsu! By the way, the names Sean, learn it and master it. I hate reapeating my name over and over so yeah." Sean has black spikey hair much like Naruto's, but it has red on the tips of it. His outfit was much like Chouji though he wasn't fat like Chouji, but it was all black and red.

NOW back to Naruto in that stupid tree, Naruto gasped, 'Ha it's just a puny guy! How tough could he-huh?" Naruto turned and saw this very pretty gal(Yes I said gal, don't shoot me!) his eyes bugged out and he had that 'lovey-dovey' look. He's fallen for another women BESIDES Sakura! The gal's name is Erika, now her outfit was more like Ino's except it's not JUST purple, it's both purple and pink and she has a white scarf around her waist and a reminder of her sister that was killed by Orochimaru long ago. She had mid-back black hair. Naruto leaned in front of Erika, "You're pretty, I like you!" Erika wa falttered and all but I think Naruto popped her personal bubble!

Erika chuckled, "You seem very sweet, but I must be going." She hopped down from the tree and Naruto just laid on the tree, 'Damn she's cute! AND ATLEAST SHE DIDN'T CALL ME ANNOYING unlike Sakura!' He jumped down from the tree and was face to face with Sean.

"Let's hope you're not as weak as those pathetic and worthless clonse of yours!" Sean exclaimed.

"Let's just hope that you don't scream like a girl when I pullverize you!" Naruto yelled, Naruto launched an attack towards Sean and Sean struck back with a kick to the stomach. The two clashed heads and won't stop fighting even if whinny Sakura yelled at them or atleast punched them, they just kept on fighting. Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading as usual a manga. Erika tried talking to Sasuke but we all know Sasuke! He didn't listen to her speech of Sean. She grew angry, 'Was he not listening!' She clenched her fist and was about to hit him or something.

"Sean! Erika! What part of 'training' do you not comphrehen?" A blonde yelled in a furious voice. Erika unclenched her fist and turned to the blonde.

"Yes Caitlin..." Erika said, Sean let go of Naruto jacket and threw him on the ground. Naruto turned his head to the blonde, and...he started drooling and his tongue was hanging out like a fricken dog! Caitlin wore a long midnight blue shirt with short white shorts, and black gloves. She had mid-back blonde hair. 'Too many hot girls for one SINGLE GUY! Too bad Jirayu(sp?) isn't here! He's missing out on the ladies today!'

"Hey-"

"Get a life or go to hell. There's no way I'd go out with you nor Erika. She has a boyfriend already and no one would go out with a complete nimrod like yourself." Caitlin interupted, Naruto and Sakura were stunned.

"How-"

"I can read your mind, and read your movements." Caitlin interupted once again.

"How-"

"It's my bloodline, Rina(I just made this word up, and if it means something, well not it means two things!)

"CAN I Get more than 'How'!" Naruto exclaimed. 'Hm, I recongize that bllodline. One of my childhood friends has it if I recall...Wait a second... Her name is Caitlin and she's from the Rina Clan. AND she has blonde hair like the Caitlin I know..Could she be?' Sasuke thought.

"Do I know you? You look familiar?" Sasuke asked.


	3. Reunion

The Ghost of You

Chapter 3: Reunion

Everyone, except for Kakashi since he was still reading his manga at Sasuke akwardly. They turned to Caitlin to see what she had to say. 'Hopefully she doesn't remember Sasuke! He's MINE and no one shall be with him as long as I shall live!' Inner Sakura thought. 'Wait so Sasuke KNOWS Caitlin? Hopefully she doesn't! She's too cute! Then again I do like Erika..But then again..I've always liked Sakura...Dammit! Why do I have to like hot women!' Naruto thought. 'Was HE the guy Caitlin was talking about?" Erika wondered.

"You might, what's your name first of all." Caitlin stated. Now everyone turned to Sasuke to see what he had to say.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke activated the Sharingan to show Caitlin. Caitlin looked into Sasuke's eyes, 'Oh yeah it's defintely him.'

"It's been too long don't you think?" Caitlin asked.

"Yup, it sure has." Sasuke answered, as he deactivated the Sharingan. Naruto kept looking back between Sasuke and Naruto, 'Wait so Sasuke DOES know Caitlin...Why? WHY must the hot girls know that jerk!' Naruto thought as his eyes teared up with tears.

"SO you two know each other or are you guys just putting on an act?" Naruto questioned.

"Such a loser you are for not knowing this by now..Of course we know each other. Why would we put on an act? We're not immature unlike some people that we know." Sasuke answered as he grinned at Caitlin, who grinned as well. Everyone except ,Kakashi since he was too busy reading his manga to even care what's going as, as long as no chounin or jounin attack everything's fine, gasped as they watch the two smile toward each other. 'But-but-but they never grin!' They all thought except for Kakahsi since we all know exactly what he's doing so I don't have to explain exactly what he's doing. WHEW anyways. Caitlin stopped the grin and raised her eyebrow, 'Why is everyone staring? Just because we happen to know each other doesn't mean he's my long lost lover!'

"Don't we have a mission to do or are we just going to let Tazuna wait for nothing?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry I was reading my manga again." Kakashi said. Sakura higged Erika goodbye since the two became good friends during this whole situation. Sean and Naruto...Not really...Let's just say Naruto has another rival! The two wouldn't stop glaring at each other while raising their fists as if their going to start another fight. Then they started arm wrestling while still glared at each other dead in the eyes.

"We still have a score to settle shorty." Sean smirked.

"Yes we do, but victory shall be mine, believe it!" Naruto smirked back. They stopped the arm wrestle but they kept on glaring while walking backwards to their teams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry the chapter was so short! But I hoped you liked the story so far! Please review! I need reviews since no one has reviewed the WHOLE STORY! Please! I need feedback on my writing and or compliments to see what you readers are thinking!


End file.
